


Fears and Hopes

by Alex100



Series: The Black Wolf and The Fox White [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El momento corrió en cámara lenta, todos alrededor pasaron en segundo plano cuando el castaño corrió para proteger a su compañero, mientras Theo miraba esa escena atentamente y arrancaba el corazón de un lobo, mientras Cora y Laura con su mayor pesar mataban a los suyos y escuchaban la corta respiración de su hermano y el llanto de su madre por la pérdida de su tío, a Sara torcer el cuello de otro lobo y sacudir sus manos, a Ariadna lanzar su ultimo rayo de luz blanca hacia Morell que tenía la batalla ganada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo I

 

El líder de lobos se había lanzado a su hijo dándole un rasguño en su abdomen rasgando su playera, eso hizo que los ojos del joven lobo cambiaran de inmediato a rojizo.

Trataba de controlarse pero no podía teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado.

Tomo el brazo del líder y trato de lanzarlo al suelo pero este no se dejó con facilidad y clavo una de sus garras en su costado.

-Eres tan fácil de vencer hijo- profundiza su mano haciendo que el lobo gritara de dolor- Me decepcionas Derek, creí que al menos teniendo a un bastardo te haría más fuerte y me vencerías pero ya veo que no- la saca con brusquedad haciendo que callera al suelo mientras tomaba la herida de su costado.

-Esto apenas está comenzando, no deberías cantar victoria padre- sin importarle más la herida que poco a poco iba sanando se lanzó a su padre y rasgo su rostro.

_[...]_

El castaño corrió a donde aquella mujer le había arruinado la vida, la causante de su separación con su compañero.

-Esto terminara aquí zorro!- exclama furiosa la mujer trepando un árbol con rapidez y dejándose caer de golpe en su espalda, pero el castaño en cuanto cayó al suelo se recompuso y la tomo de ambos pies para después arrastrarla.

-No terminaras tan fácil conmigo!

La lobo con sus garras enterradas en la tierra y dando una patada en su estómago se logró zafar.

El castaño entro en pánico, sabía que si recibía un golpe en el vientre perdería a su hijo, con ira en sus ojos y sus ojos cambiando a un ámbar cristalino corrió hacia la mujer y se trepo a su espalda tomando uno de sus brazos.

-Eres un desgraciado!- exclamo con ira mientras clavaba sus garras en ambas piernas del chico asiéndolas sangrar al instante.

El olor de la sangre llego de inmediato a la nariz del joven lobo quien al percibirlo se distrajo por un momento recibiendo un golpe en el rostro.

-Stiles!- la preocupación llego pues la sangre seguía saliendo y el castaño sometía más a la mujer.

-No te distraigas hijo o aquí mismo morirás de una forma tan patética.

Su rabia aumento, como era posible que su propio padre le causara tanto daño.

El joven lobo con su cuerpo hirviendo comenzó transformarse mientras sus garras aumentaban de tamaño y sus ojos miraban directo a el que antes fue su ejemplo a seguir.

El alfa lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Crees que me intimidare con eso- en cuestión de segundos se transformó en un lobo al igual que él, su pelaje era grisáceo y sus ojos reflejaban la maldad pura.

Gruño con ira y se lanzó a su hijo mordiendo su lomo haciendo que se quejara de dolor.

Dos grandes bestias, padre e hijo peleando, defendido lo que creían era correcto.

[...]

-Eres un desperdicio de alfa- menciono un miembro de la manada de lobos a Theo.

-Y crees que tus palabras me hieren? Jamás pertenecí a su manada, por eso tengo la mía, y con ella es más que suficiente para matarlos a todos ustedes- de un tajo saco sus garras y colmillos y se abalanzo al lobo clavando sus garras con facilidad en el cuello de aquel hombre- No me conocen aun- escupió con ira hacia su segundo objetivo.

[...]

-Eres muy astuta como para involucrarte con esos zorros- Sara mostraba una pose calmada y relajada, mantenía todo su autocontrol para no eliminar a ese lobo sarnoso que la miraba como un premio a ganar, pero al ver a aquel lobo transformado y peleando contra su propio padre para salvar a la persona que amaba y a su hijo comprendió que no había fas valioso que defender lo que deseabas, jamás había tenido una familia o a alguien que se preocupara por ella, solo tenía a Theo y ahora se arrepentía de haber escapado de su lado al huir de sus sentimientos.

Cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos destellaron en azul intenso y corrió hacia ese lobo que mantenía hasta ese momento una sonrisa, una sonrisa que le fue borrada cuando la mujer le arranco el cuello con facilidad.

-Me gustaría que continuaras con esa sonrisa lobo asqueroso- menciono por ultimo mientras se unía a los zorros.

[...]

Todos peleaban con intensidad, sin temor, solo peleando algunos por venganza a sus familias, otros por una unión que no debía efectuarse, pero un trió de corazones que peleaban por lo que amaban.

-De verdad deseas esto Morell?- la preocupación de Ariadna era evidente, no deseaba que ninguno sufriera por los errores de otros, pero sus palabras tenían que cumplirse de lo contrario aquellas manadas estarían sometidas a mas peleas que jamás terminarían.

-Deseo terminar contigo Ariadna, siempre creyéndote la mejor, siempre sobresaliendo en todo, pero que crees- su rostro comenzó a volverse oscuro mientras sus ojos reflejaban un odio- Esto terminara ahora- extendió sus manos al aire y una gran nube oscura se formó a su alrededor.

El aire se tornó pesado, todos detuvieron sus movimientos al sentir el suelo temblar, los arboles caían uno a uno, todo comenzaba a desmoronarse.

-Basta Morell! Mataras a gente inocente- tanto lobos como zorros eran aplastados por esos árboles que dejaban libre el espacio para pelear.

-Y acaso crees que me importa- aquella mujer que había sido su mejor amiga había desaparecido, en su lugar solo había oscuridad.

Sin tener nada más que hacer al igual que ella alzo sus manos con desilusión y paro el ajetreo del lugar, miro al castaño que se ponía de pie tras evitar ser aplastado por un árbol y le sonrió débilmente, despidiéndose de aquel niño que llegaba corriendo a su casa para platicarle de su compañero.

-Ariadna no!!- grito comprendiendo el zorro pero la loba le había lanzado un golpe intenso en su hombro lanzándolo contra un árbol.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te detesto!!- lo miraba con ira saltando un árbol caído- Siempre estabas en medio, siempre evitando que Derek fuera mío!!- se acercó antes de que se pusiera de pie y clavo un pedazo de árbol en su estómago lentamente- Esto lo gozare lentamente- la sangre brotaba poco a poco.

El castaño se retorcía tratando de evitar que la enterrara más en su cuerpo, sus ojos se cerraban tratando de buscar una manera de salir de eso, pero tal vez no la había.

**_-Veo a un muchacho como yo, así de alto_ **

Derek, el lobo siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba, pero ahora él no se permitiría dejarlo solo, al abrir de nuevo sus ojos habían cambiado, ahora eran rojos intensos, tanto el como el pequeño cachorro que luchaba dentro suyo para no perecer y deteniendo la mano de la loba la hizo a un lado jalándola del cabello.

-La que morirá aquí serás tú!- arrancándose el pedazo de su interior y arrojándolo a un lado para no eliminarla de una forma tan baja se subió encima de ella- Esto no debía pasar.

-Crees que tengo miedo a morir, mato a mi Padre y me arrebataste al único hombre que he amado! pero morir en manos de un ser asqueroso eso jamás!

El zorro clavo sus garras en el cuello de la mujer dejándola inmóvil, dejando que su último aliento fuera suficiente para detener esa pelea, pero al contrario de eso, la mujer parecía ponerse de pie después de eso, sus ojos enfurecidos destellaron por un segundo y después lo lanzo con una patada lejos de ella.

-Crees que acabaras conmigo de una manera tan sencilla, estas equivocado!

[...]

El rugido del lobo alfa les puso la piel china a todos en el lugar, ambos lobos monumentales se desgarraban y sangraban, se curaban y volvían a sangrar, el dolor en sus aullidos, en aquellos gemidos por no caer y perder le hicieron derramar una lagrima al castaño que de vez en cuando volteaba desesperado por verlo de pie, con vida.

Como habían llegado a eso, desmembrándose entre manadas, haciéndose daño solo por una unión, pero jamás se arrepentiría de estar unido a ese lobo, ese que peleaba con su propio padre.

Habían pasado por tanto, habían sufrido demasiado como para solo darse por vencidos.

Ariadna por su lado trataba de parar la ira de Morell, aquella bruja con sus ojos oscuros y reflejo de aquella magia descontrolada que corría entre sus venas.

El clima era completamente tenso y con el olor rondando a sangre de los ya varios caídos, los gritos de desespero de los que sufrían aquella perdida.

Ariadna podía sentirla como si fuera propia, había cuidado de cada manada, les había otorgado a cada uno un don, pero había subestimado a la que antes llevaba el título de mejor amiga, estaba destruyendo todo en un solo momento.

-De verdad crees que puedes vencerme?!- menciono Morell mientras formaba con su mano una luz gris.

-Para todo esto!- exclamo Ariadna, su energía cada vez se desvanecía, había agotado la mayoría en darles fuerza a los zorros, y proteger al pequeño que llevaba el castaño, el que salvaría y uniría esas manadas.

-Sera tu funeral Ariadna, absorberé todo lo que te queda y seré yo quien se apodere de todo esto, nadie siquiera recordara tu nombre!

Al término de sus palabras soltó aquella luz hacia Ariadna dándole a un costado pues se había hecho a un lado.

-La próxima no fallare.

[...]

-Scott cuidado!!- exclamo Isaac a todo pulmón al ver que uno lobo se aproximaba con determinación, pero al darse cuenta tarde de esto recibió las garras de este en su torso rugiendo de dolor y cayendo de rodillas ante el golpe, el lobo con el que peleaba sonrió al igual que el otro.

-Un zorro menos- con eso le dio fin torciendo su cuello y el otro rajando su garganta.

-Scott!!- grito Isaac desesperado y conmocionado por lo que veía, las lágrimas comenzaban a correr pero al recibir un golpe en su mejilla reacciono y siguió peleando, pero con aquel recuerdo de la muerte de uno de sus amigos.

[...]

Peter había lanzado el primer golpe al líder de zorros, sus ojos sin haber cambiado desde que había llegado, ese rojizo intenso que podría intimidar a cualquiera, pero a él no, estaba en su tierra, en su casa y por más preocupado que estuviera por su manada, por su esposa, por su hijo y nieto no demostraría debilidad, porque ante todo era un alfa, un líder aunque sus fuerzas se fueran con cada perdida.

-No debieron de haber entrado a nuestras vidas, ahora todos ustedes morirán- menciono.

Su unión es legítima, aunque esta pelea llegue a su fin siempre estarán juntos, porque no lo entienden!- su ira aumentaba con cada palabra.

-Porque esa unión jamás se llevara a cabo y ese hijo jamás nacerá!

Era como verse en un espejo, de esa manera había actuado al principio y ahora veía lo mismo en esos ojos que lo apuñalaban en el pecho.

El castaño lo noto, al girar su rostro levemente para verlo un minuto se le fue la respiración, grito con todas sus fuerzas pero el aliento del alfa cada vez era más escaso.

-Papa!!! No por favor no!!!- trato de llegar a él pero Kate se lo impidió jalándolo del brazo.

-No iras a ningún lado zorrito- le sonrió pero ese fue su error, aquella sonrisa comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco al sentir la sangre fluir de su abdomen- Eres un maldito- escupió sangre- la parte del árbol que le había casi matado era la que había entrado en el cuerpo de la loba- Aunque muera jamás estarán juntos.

El castaño con completa ira no solo por sus palabras, si no por haber visto la muerte de su padre se había arrebatado a tomar aquello y acabarla por una vez por todas y sin piedad la incrusto más al fondo.

-No debiste meterte conmigo- menciono y esta volvió a sonreír.

-Crees que me daré por vencida?

En segundos la sangre del castaño hervía y sin medir palabra sus garras se acrecentaron y sus colmillos un poco más pequeños que los del lobo se habían agrandado un poco más, sus ojos habían cambiado de nuevo, eran rojos con un poco de wiski en ellos y rugiendo para llamar la atención de su oponente le arranco la cabeza de una sola mordida.

La vida de Kate se había esfumado.

Aquel enorme zorro con su pelaje entre rojizo y castaño que apenas y brillaba por los escasos rayos del sol mostraba su perfecta dentadura, mirando a Peter con ira, caminando determinadamente y paso lento, acechando al que había acabado con la vida de su padre.

Este solo lo miraba sorprendido, estupefacto por el enorme animal en que se había convertido en solo segundos ante sus ojos.

No lo dejo siquiera moverse pues ya se encontraba con uno de sus pies en el pecho del lobo y con su hocico cerca de su rostro.

El lobo no dejaba de mirar esos ojos extraños, y con un susurro apenas audible se despidió de ese mundo tras la mordida del zorro.

La sangre de las pérdidas seguía aumentando, el número de presentes disminuía y la ira de ambas manadas seguía acrecentándose.

Con un aullido más volvió a ser él y tomando la ropa que se había caído de su cuerpo y había podido quitarse se acercó a su padre.

-Papa- sus lágrimas corrían- Estarás bien.

-Al menos ahora deberías de dejar de mentir hijo- con dificultad sonrió.

El tono pálido del alfa no era bueno.

-Papa por favor no me dejes!- suplicaba con su padre en brazos.

-Lo siento, pero es tu turno de liderar esta manada- menciono con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-No estoy listo papa!

-Lo estas, eres un gran peleador, no necesitas a nadie que te proteja, tú lo puedes hacer y hasta ahora me doy cuenta.

-Te quiero papa- recargo su frente a la de su padre y dejo caer más lágrimas.

-Te quiero hijo, cuida a tu madre y manada- le sonrió por última vez antes de que sus labios dejaran de moverse.

Las perdidas seguían llegando, hasta ese momento no tenían la cuenta de cuantos habían perecido, pero el importante aún no caía.

Permaneció sintiendo el aroma del alfa que se desvanecía lentamente.

[...]

Talía por su lado había permanecido donde los demás miembros de la manada se encontraban, donde pocas mujeres y cachorros aguardaban a recibir la noticia de que todo había terminado, pero el aroma de la sangre de su hermano llego demasiado rápido derrumbándola en ese lugar.

Su grito causo el desconcierto del joven lobo que había parado el movimiento de sus garras al voltear en dirección a su madre, el alfa aprovecho esa oportunidad y mordiendo su cuello se tumbó encima de él.

El lobo se retorcía en el suelo hasta que paro sus movimientos y comenzó a transformarse en su forma humana, donde se veía visiblemente cada rasguño y mordida, como la sangre caía de su cuerpo ya maltratado.

El castaño para su llano de inmediato y sintió el punzar en su corazón y el sonido de algo quebrarse, la desesperación de ver a su compañero le provoco que se pusiera de pie y corriera a él, pero al estar a unos metros miro al lobo en el suelo con su padre encima suyo y sonriendo victorioso.

-Esto terminara aquí querido hijo.

El momento corrió en cámara lenta, todos alrededor pasaron en segundo plano cuando el castaño corrió para proteger a su compañero, mientras Theo miraba esa escena atentamente y arrancaba el corazón de un lobo, mientras Cora y Laura con su mayor pesar mataban a los suyos y escuchaban la corta respiración de su hermano y el llanto de su madre por la pérdida de su tío, a Sara torcer el cuello de otro lobo y sacudir sus manos, a Ariadna lanzar su ultimo rayo de luz blanca hacia Morell que tenía la batalla ganada.


	2. Capitulo II

-Derek!!!- grito a todo pulmón el zorro al mismo tiempo que corría todo lo que su cuerpo ya cansado podía.

El lobo le dedico una mirada llena de amor, de tristeza de pensar que pudiera ser la última vez que viera su rostro, su mirada, la última vez que existiera en su vida.

-No me dejaras tan fácil esta vez Derek Hale!!- en segundos y sin complicación se convirtió en el monumental zorro de antes, gruño con ira y termino de acercarse y apartar al lobo de su compañero que al sentirse liberado no dudo en suspirar de alivio.

Llevo sus manos a su cuello y mirando la determinación del castaño no dudo en tomar la única fuerza que le quedaba y ponerse de pie, sacudir su cuello y hombros y cambiar de forma, sin problemas, de una manera tan delicada y sencilla que podía haber hecho, esta vez terminaría el eso, esta vez junto a su compañero terminarían sus problemas.

Sus largos colmillos blancos como la nieve los relamió al tiempo que comenzó a acercarse a su padre, el zorro había parado de atacar y se había puesto al lado de aquel lobo ligeramente más alto que el, el líder de lobos por su parte miro ambos contrincantes, pensando que no terminaría igual que Kate, no perecería en territorio de zorros, no perecería por ese mocoso como solía mencionarlo.

Un aullido y ambos se lanzaron al otro lobo, uno mordiendo el lomo de su espalda y el otro directo a sus pies para hacerlo caer, las mordidas no cesaban al igual de la sangre que corría entre su pelaje, el alfa de lobos no se daba por vencido, daba su pelea aun sabiendo que no podría ganar contra ambos, contra el lazo que en ese momento los unía contra ellos.

...

Talía no soporto más la incertidumbre y sin decir nada se apartó de la manada y corrió a donde la sangre de sus hijos la llamaban.

Atravesó árboles, rocas, estando apunto de tropezar pero tenía que llegar, tenía que ayudar.

...

Muchos dicen que cuando todo está perdido un pequeño rayo de luz te da la esperanza, eso era lo que ahora tenían, una esperanza de ganar, gracias a la unión que se veía de ambos, del lobo y el zorro, que sin importar el daño que eso provocaba en sus corazones peleaban por su familia, por lo que deseaban y por los que habían muerto en el camino.

Las hermanas Hale habían terminado con parte de los que solían ser de su manada, derramando lágrimas, la frustración de no haber parado eso antes, de no tener que ver morir a su padre ante sus ojos, de haber visto la muerte de su tío con la idea de que su hermana había sido raptada, con mentiras.

Sara que sin tener un lazo que la uniera a ellos había peleado como si lo tuviera, lo hacía porque uno de ellos peleaba a su lado, luchaba y le daba fuerzas a hacerlo aunque no lo pareciera, porque desde que se había marchado sabía que había cometido un error al alejarse del que era con certeza el amor que nunca había encontrado.

Theo sin dejar de pelear no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando al castaño, no podía dejar de preocuparse por el chico que lo había rechazado, por el que hubiera deseado estuviera a su lado, pero eso ya no era posible, el pequeño zorro se había marchado sin siquiera haber llegado a su vida.

Isaac quien con su perseverancia seguía peleando aun con haber visto la muerte de su amigo había logrado lo que ningún zorro había hecho, había eliminado por mal que sonara a ya varios lobos, Kira y Lydia quienes eran las más inteligentes al momento de pelear habían permanecido unidas, dándose la mano cada que lo necesitaban y arrancándole el corazón a uno que otro lobo que solo lograba aullar de dolor cuando su vida se esfumaba de sus ojos.

La madre del castaño no se había apartado del cuerpo inerte de su esposo, su corazón se había desecho al verlo caer al suelo, al verlo despedirse de su único hijo.

-Por favor no me dejes John, no me abandones!- sus lágrimas que ardían hasta el alma no podían traerlo de vuelta.

...

Ariadna había lanzado su ultimo rayo de luz, pero lo había hecho con la intención de no fallar y así lo hizo, había susurrado palabras después de mirar al castaño, le había dado el poder de convertirse en el momento que lo necesitara, le había dado la fuerza de proteger a su compañero e hijo, sabía que no fallaría, desde pequeño siempre había tenido cierta determinación y ahora la veía claramente, luego de eso su luz al ser expulsada se agrando llevando consigo pequeños destellos negros en su interior, una bomba de tiempo para que arrancara lo negro de su corazón.

Esta apenas y se había acercado a ella y la bruja comenzó a abrir los ojos con asombro y preocupación.

-Que has hecho?!!- grito desesperada al ver que su tez oscura se desvanecía.

-No quería hacerlo Morel, pero me has obligado- menciono mirando la perdición de su mejor amiga.

Trato de retroceder, pero aquella esfera la atraía a su interior, los rayos que había mostrado al momento de darles el don al lobo y al zorro eran los que le arrebataban la vida, los que le arrebataban la magia de sus manos.

-Jamás podrás con ellos- sonrió con ternura ante sus palabras.

-Si no los mato hoy será cuando regrese, esto no terminara de una manera tan patética, no volveré a estar a la sobra de tu magia- la bruja alzo sus manos una última vez para atraer la poca magia que le quedaba.

-No lo hagas Morell morirás si la desperdicias!!- menciono Ariadna con preocupación.

Pero la bruja no supo escuchar y antes de lanzar su magia callo de rodillas al suelo con su rostro partiéndose en pedazos.

-No....no puede ser- menciono cuando la esfera desapareció con su magia.

Ariadna no supo que decir, la que fue su mejor amiga moría delante de sus ojos.

La mujer solo la miro una última vez y menciono – Regresare, y esto terminara.

Su último aliento exhalo y el viento se llevó sus cenizas.

Era triste la manera en la que había terminado, la pérdida de un ser querido jamás es sinónimo de alegría, mucho menos la de un enemigo que a pesar de cómo habían terminado las cosas guardaba un poco de bondad dentro de él.

...

El líder de lobos se había convertido en humano de nuevo al recibir la mordida del zorro en su cuello rasgándolo ligeramente, estos al mismo tiempo regresaron de nuevo sin apartar la mirada del lobo.

-Creen que me han ganado?- sonrió altaneramente- Que les garantiza que mi muerte les traerá paz, si no soy yo otra manada vendrá y hará lo mismo, cuantos más tienen que morir para que se den cuenta que está prohibido!!

-Eso no pasara- hablo Derek.

-Me decepcionas Derek, creí que podrías ser un gran líder para la manada pero no es así, solo avergüenzas a los tuyos.

-Usted me avergüenza a mí, a su esposa, a sus hijos, un líder que dice serlo no lleva a los demás a su perdición, no miente para tener poder, no a costa de todas las familias que murieron hoy!!- exclamo molesto el zorro.

-Crees que me importan tus palabras- lo miro con repulsión- Kate debió matarte, pero era demasiado débil para hacerlo.

-Si alguien trata de hacerlo ya seas tú o quien sea terminara como Kate o pero, no soy el mismo Derek de antes, no soy más débil, tendré mi manada, mi hijo y compañero aun si a los demás les molesta, si no peleare hasta que muera si es necesario para mantenerlos con vida.

El líder de lobos levanto la voz carcajeando ante sus palabras- Morirás, tú el zorro y ese bastardo que viene en camino- menciono antes de que el lobo le arrancara la cabeza con sus largas uñas enterradas en su cuello, el dolor que sentía era inmenso, jamás creyó que aquel hombre que lo entrenaba, que le sonreía, que decía estar orgulloso de él y besaba su frente moriría por sus propias manos.

Todo había terminado, Talía miraba con tristeza como había perdido al hombre que había amado, todos habían parado su pelea, los pocos lobos que miraban perplejos la escena se ponían en posición sumisa ante su nuevo líder, Derek, el lobo que les traería la paz a sus tierras los miraba con sus ojos enrojecidos que tomaba la mano de su compañero, el zorro.


	3. Capitulo III (Final)

Habían pasado tres días desde aquella pelea, el padre del ahora líder de lobos había sido sepultado junto a los demás de la manada, todos le brindaban el honor y respeto que aun con haber hecho todo lo merecía.

El lobo permanecía al pie de su tumba con la mirada gacha y aun sosteniendo la mano de su compañero, desde ese momento jamás la soltaría, era lo único que le quedaba, el castaño de sus sueños, el castaño que permaneció desde un principio a su lado.

-Iré a ver a Scott- susurro con tranquilidad mientras se separaba y besaba suavemente su mejilla.

El moreno permanecía en una tumba no muy lejos del lugar, había tomado la decisión de comenzar a hacerlo juntos, de unir sus lazos y así fue, con dificultad y uno que otro expulsado lograron que tanto lobos como zorros formaran lazos, peleaban juntos, entrenaban juntos, como una sola manada.

-Te extraño demasiado Scotty, no tengo a quien más contarle mis errores, no tengo a mi mejor amigo a mi lado cuando recuerdo a mi padre- acaricio la tierra fresca que cubría lo que quedaba del moreno- Te necesito tanto a mi lado- una lagrima corrió por su mejilla- Me hubiera gustado tanto que esto no pasara, que tú y mi padre siguieran apoyándome, que vieran a Dean crecer, le hemos puesto nombre ya- sonrió un poco- Derek no estaba de acuerdo pero no pude contener las ganas, la verdad me hubiera gustado ponerle el nombre de mi abuelo, hubiera estado feliz de verlos a todos unidos- el silencio se hizo presente, solo quedaban los recuerdos- Te quiero mucho Scott, te prometo que Dean será fuerte y no pasara por todo esto, el tendrá a su compañero de una forma normal- sus palabras reflejaban la emoción y la seguridad de lo que pasaría.

Por su lado el mayor no había soltado una sola lagrima desde su llegada, permanecía solo observando las flores que había dejado sobre la lápida, como si esta le comentara algo interesante de lo que pasaba, no era que no quisiera hablar, simplemente no podía ni sabía que decir, reprimía todo el dolor encerrado en su pecho que luchaba por salir en cada respiración onda que exhalaba.

-Si tan solo las cosas no hubieran terminado de esta manera, estuvieras a mi lado y conocerías a nuestro hijo, sabrías que sería un gran peleador como tú me enseñaste, que lucharía hasta su último aliento para estar junto a la persona que ama.

El dolor termino por derrumbarlo, dejándolo caer en el suelo blando bajo sus pies.

-Te amo papa, aunque no estas a mi lado para enseñarme todo lo que aún me falta, pero de algo estoy seguro- seco sus lágrimas- Protegeré a la manada junto a Stiles de todo.

...

Si bien habían hecho lo que Ariadna había dicho, aún faltaba mucho más por seguir, Claudia quien sin haberse resignado a la pérdida de su marido seguía acudiendo cada día sin falta donde su esposo la esperaba con una sonrisa en el aire.

Talía jamás había dado por sentado la falta de amor de su marido, lo amaba desde el primer momento y no le importaba que compartiera lazos con otra persona, ella lo amaba y lo había demostrado de muchas maneras, jamás se arrepentiría de ello ya que aun después de lo que lamentablemente ocurrió había tenido momentos que nunca borraría de su memoria.

Allison había perdido a toda su familia, su padre y tía, pero había ganado una nueva, Kira, Lydia, Isaac y Boyd la habían ofrecido una amistad pura que jamás verían en mucho tiempo y a pesar de guardarle cierto rencor a la pareja de compañeros les agradecía que la acogieran en la manada sin objeción alguna.

Lydia había perdido casi por completo el interés el Stiles, el líder de los zorros le había ofrecido su amistad incondicional, y ella la había aceptado sin problemas, lo había amado como no había amado a nadie, pero era momento de olvidar el pasado y así continuo con su vida, entrenando, hasta que la manada de Laura llego al lugar para cimentarse con ellos trayendo aun lobo de ojos azules.

-Me llamo Jackson- la sonrisa del chico era sin duda la más hermosa que la pelirroja había vislumbrado.

-Lydia- sonrió y así comenzó su historia, donde años después tendrían a dos pequeños, uno lobo y otro zorro, Erika y Gerard.

Los miembros de la manada de Theo se habían marchado del lugar, buscando nuevos territorios por explorar, aguardando a que su líder los alcanzara luego de terminar lo que estaba por hacer.

La manada de Peter se habían unido a Derek y eso había hecho que su manada creciera en número siendo la más prominente que jamás se había escuchado.

Stiles les había dado la esperanza a los zorros de que podían tener una mejor vida, de que a pesar de todos los problemas que habían tenido habían salido adelante, que a pesar de estar en medio de una pelea la felicidad podía ser el vencedor, pues el ahora líder de zorros esperaba al sucesor.

Ariadna por su lado había recuperado parte de los poderes que había perdido ante Morell, no olvidaba a aquella mujer que le brindaba su amistad incondicional pero tampoco olvidaba todas las pérdidas que había habido aquel fatídico día. Estaba feliz de que el pequeño zorro al fin mostrara su sonrisa ante todos y disfrutara de la corta espera de ser padre, sabía que desde ese día todo cambiaria, todo tomaría su rumbo sea bueno o malo pues ya no importaba, estaban unidos como nunca.

...

La batalla al fin había acabado, ya no había problemas, diferencias ni circunstancias que los llevaran a enfrentamientos.

-Al final lo has logrado- menciono Theo acercándose a su primo.

-Lo hemos logrado- aclaro.

-Me he enamorado de el- menciona cabizbajo el alfa.

-Lo sé- responde el joven lobo.

-Que harás al respecto?- pregunta Theo.

-Ya no tengo nada que hacer, el me ama y yo lo amo, se acabó Theo- sus palabras dolían aun siendo ciertas.

Solo sollozo y acercándose al castaño termino su estadía.

-Te vez hermoso esperando al futuro líder- le sonrió desde lejos al castaño que permanecía mirando a los pequeños jugar.

-Theo por favor- menciono con su típica mirada de cansancio,

-Tranquilo no vengo con lo mismo, solo vengo a despedirme.

-Te vas?- cuestiono curioso.

-Tengo que irme.

-No tienes porque, al fin de cuentas tenía una mala idea de ti, no pasara nada si te quedas con nosotros.

-Sabes que no puedo- el castaño permaneció callado, sabia a lo que se refería- Además no soy de quedarme en un solo lugar recuerdas.

El líder de zorros sonrió.

-Entonces cuídate mucho, siempre que quieras regresar puedes hacerlo.

El lobo se acercó un poco más y sin pedir permiso robo un pequeño beso de los labios que deseaba y que probablemente jamás volvería a probar.

Derek lo había observado, pero no menciono nada, sabía que era una despedida y aunque le hirviera la sangre por haberlo hecho él tampoco lo hubiera podido evitar pues tiempo atrás hubiera dado lo que fuera por solo probar uno solo de sus besos.

El zorro reflejo la sorpresa en su rostro y el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que desapareció casi de inmediato.

-Adiós Stiles- se apartó y desapareció de su mirada perdiéndose entre los árboles.

Sara que esperaba su partida sin despedirse se había marchado siguiendo al lobo, siempre lo seguiría a donde este fuera pues aunque no le demostrara el afecto que ella deseaba sabía que tarde o temprano todo volvería a como era antes, volvería a amarla.

Laura se había casado con Matt y esperaban a su pequeña hija, Malia que desde el inicio era la pequeña esperada por todos, la primer sobrina.

Cora había permanecido sin pareja, aun no encontraba la persona que deseaba a su lado, pero tal vez no era tarde para encontrarlo.

...

Luego de varios meses más el pequeño sucesor llego, trayéndolo Ariadna a los brazos del castaño que se encontraba exhausto recostado en la cama al lado de Derek que sostenía su mano.

-Saluden a Dean- con su característica sonrisa se los entregó a la pareja.

El primero en tomarlo fue el líder de zorros que con lágrimas en su rostro le beso la frente.

El pequeño se remolineaba y balbuceaba palabras que no entendían por su corta edad, su piel era tan blanca casi como la del castaño, aun sin tener tantos lunares como su padre seguía poseyendo unos magníficos labios rosados y pelo oscuro como el lobo, la belleza la tenía aun sin tener su don.

La bruja pregunto con cautela.

-Están seguros?

-De acuerdo- finalizo y así creo un pequeño círculo en su mano que llevo al pecho del pequeño- Tu don será el que jamás he dado a nadie, además de poseer los dones de tus padres y la fuerza de ambos, tendrás un futuro privilegiado, tendrás el poder de tres seres que en este momento son testigos de tu nacimiento, serás el primer hibrido en nacer y en tener una fuerza comunal, pues serás parte de lobos, zorros y brujas que te darán un poco de ellos- sello sus palabras al mismo tiempo que cerro su mano empuñándola- Muchas felicidades- les menciono con alegría infinita.

-Gracias Ariadna- hablo Stiles.

-Dean será un gran peleador y protegerá a su manada como lo hemos hecho hasta este momento- hablo Derek con orgullo.

-Así será- menciono Ariadna dándoles el paso a todos los que aguardaban a las noticias del pequeño.

...

De lo que había comenzado como una historia complicada, se había vuelto una nueva historia, un pequeño que al paso de los años se había convertido en una pequeña criatura sorprendente con unos ojos mezclados de castaño y verde cristalino, fuerza comunal, inteligencia como ninguna y un corazón enorme que desbordaba bondad, cuyos padres estaban orgullosos de él.

-Te amo Stiles- el lobo acerco su frente a la del zorro.

-Te amo sourwolf- su sonrisa se agrando al decir esas palabras, cada vez que lo hacia su corazón se agrandaba más y más.

-Esta vez será para siempre- le susurro.

-Así será Derek- le contesto.

-Papa!! Malia no me deja entrenar!- grito el pequeño desde el campo.

-No es cierto, eres demasiado débil para pelear es por eso- menciono la chica.

-Dejen de pelear ambos o le diré a mi abuelo que los calme- hablo Erika.

-Dean se mas cortes con tu prima y entrena como te enseñe- menciono Derek al tiempo que separaba la frente de su compañero y sin soltar su mano caminaban hacia su hijo.

Jamás pensaron que tendrían esa vida, jamás pensaron que después de tanto lo vivido terminarían con una manada y una familia que crecería, una historia que en lugar de terminar seria el comienzo de mucho.

**Una historia más del Lobo Negro y el Zorro Blanco.**

**_Fin..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno primeramente les agradezco a todos y cada uno de los que comenzaron, leyeron y finalizaron esta historia, esta siempre fue para ustedes y así seguirá, espero que les haya gustado, esto llego a su fin pero espero verlos en alguna otra, de nuevo gracias a todos por su apoyo desde el inicio.


End file.
